Laying in Wait
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: He's waited too long for this moment, for her to break down the barriers of solitude and realise he's there, ready to be anything she needs.


**Laying in Wake  
**

**Category**: Angst/Tag

**Pairing**: Magnus/Will

**Summary**: He's waited too long for this moment, for her to break down the barriers of solitude and realise he's there, ready to be anything she needs.

**Warnings**: Spoilers for Eulogy.

**Disclaimer**: Own nothing, nadda, zip, zilch!

**Authors Notes**: Just watched Eulogy and had the urge to write a companion piece. It's late, so it's only a short one... and by late I mean 3.30am so apologies for spelling or anything that doesn't quite flow. :D

* * *

An involuntary yawn disrupts the silence of Will's room and he blinks, trying to focus the blur of words under his tired gaze. It's hardly an adequate distraction. The tidal wave of emotion rolling off the last few months has taken its toll and the best any of them can hope for now is to stay afloat, cling to the remaining pieces that have been left behind.

He knows the answers don't lie in the pages of a trashy novel. They lie in the fluorescent glow beside his bed, the seconds that tick by whilst he waits.

Perhaps it's instinct but the reason behind his current state has nothing to do with reprieve from the vivid horror that plagues his sleep and everything to do with _her_.

The women who commands an entire network of history, strives to make the world a better place and never asks for anything in return. It isn't right. She doesn't deserve any of the retribution her enemies have sought to inflict and he would stay awake for all eternity, poised on every tense breath, if it meant being there at her beck and call.

He's certain of the fact.

A light draft is the only indication his instincts hold any merit and by the time his gaze finds the door it's already closed again, her silhouette approaching him in the dim light. She makes no noise, no sound to accompany the silent tears streaking her face and he tosses the book aside.

There's no hesitation. He moves fluently, climbing out of the bed and pulling her safely to his chest. He can''t change what happened, can't make it any less painful but there's a superfluous need to protect her that rises like wild fire in his blood.

She stills in his arms, absorbing the warmth and letting it wash over her. She's been alone for so long, void of affectionate comfort from an outside source and it's consuming, rushing through her body faster than she has the ability to comprehend.

He feels her slip and gently guides her back to the bed.

After the state of denial she's been living in, he doesn't doubt the acceptance of Ashley's death has hit hard. Watching the strength she forced throughout the memorial today, the brave face she put on in Druitt's absence... it was like observing a crack splinter through a pane of glass. All he could do was wait for it to shatter and as predicted, now he's witnessing the break.

With a light sigh he brushes the mess of curls back from her blank expression. He knows she wants to cry, wants to let it all pour out but lacks the energy to do so, and he takes hold of her hand.

"Let's get you into bed..." he says quietly, searching her eyes for confirmation.

The slight nod is all he needs to reach down and undo her high heels, eventually rising back up with a sympathetic smile. He doubts the black dress is comfortable sleeping attire but he's hesitant to remove it for fear of compromising her modesty and settles on taking off her elegant pieces of jewellery instead.

Laying them carefully on the night stand he returns to her side pushing back the covers and nudging her arm gently. She moves with out a word, crawling beneath them and he follows suit tucking in behind her.

"It's going to be okay-" he whispers softly, breathing in the light scent of her shampoo.

She turns a moment later, finding his chest with a muffled sob and the sound breaks his heart. Whatever comforts tumble from his mouth, they're lost under the hitch of her breath and he pulls her closer in the hope it will calm her down. For better or worse she's too exhausted to keep it up for long and when the unnatural pattern regulates, he knows she's finally succumbed to sleep but he won't dare indulge in the action himself.

He's waited too long for this moment, for her to break down the barriers of solitude and realise he's there, ready to be anything she needs.

It mightn't be a lasting sentiment but the very fact she sought him out, it's more than enough to sustain him.

For a long time to come.


End file.
